Albatross
by Hikarru
Summary: Sakura, a mermaid princess, falls in love for Sasuke, a human prince. Sound familiar? Well throw in a corrupted albatross, an older mer-sister, and the prince of sharks. Now is it familiar? No? Good.    Also has the pairing KarinxSuigetsu.


_Hikarru: Whoa! This is by far my longest story ever. I bet it will beat my friend Gaby's record even! -laughs- I've been obsessed with beating her over 9,000 word score and I WILL beat her! Anyway, I usually have a dialogue in the beginnings of my stories and such, if you have read my other stories, you would know this. However, I've decided to try something new and hopefully people will like it much better. ^^_

**[I do not own Naruto or anything remotely related to it. All I own is this idea and story.]**

_Hikarru:By the way, Happy Birthday Gaby-Tan! This is for you! Now I will stop my ranting and let you read this TOTALLY AWESOME story! Enjoy! ^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Albatross<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Albatross. You know what an "albatross" is, right? It is a large bird that spends most of its time in flight. In sailor legends, they were believed to be great luck and would provide a safe voyage if seen flying on the seas. However, if one were to injure or kill an albatross, it would bring bad luck to them and everyone one their ship.<p>

The Legend of Artemis*, heard of it? Artemis is a corrupted albatross that causes hallucinations to the Queen of the Sea. He flies over the sea every hundred years or so and when he does, it is said that the Queen of the Sea will go mad right before she dies. The only way to save the queen would be to kill the albatross, but how could someone do such a thing when it would cause such horrible bad luck?

Anyway, shall we continue on with the story? This tale begins with a young mermaid named Sakura. She was the princess of Aquatica and heir to the throne. Her sister, Karin, was a princess who chose the path to lead the Mermen Army. Karin was originally suppose to be the heir, but she gave up the title so she could travel and be free.

It was about three months before they took over their duties. It was a peaceful day in their underwater home.

Karin was braiding Sakura's hair in their shared room.

"Karin." Sakura asked, "Why did you choose to lead the army?"

"Simple." Karin said, "I wanted to travel the seas and conquer enemies for you, Sakura."

"Really?" Sakura beamed, "But you could of ruled a kingdom."

Karin playfully punched Sakura in her back, "Do you REALLY think you could fight, Sakura? You would die instantly. Let me do the fighting, alright?"

"Ok…" Sakura frowned. They sat there in silence. Sakura played with her sea green fin while staring at Karin's dark red fin.

"Done." Karin swam back, "Look at it."

Sakura gaped at the long braid down her back, the braid covered in brightly colored shells and beads.

"I love it!" Sakura hugged her older sister, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Karin laughed.

There was a flittering of the curtains to their room, a maid entering, "Princess Karin, there is a U.F.O.** North of here. The queen wishes for you to go take care of it."

"Alright." Karin grabbed her shield and triton.

"Let me go with you." Sakura dug under her pillow to retrieve her dagger.

"You sure?" Karin asked, "It might be dangerous."

"It's ok. You'll protect me." Sakura grinned.

Karin smiled and swam out the window with an excited Sakura behind her, swimming out of the gates.

**…**

Now, this is also a tale of a human prince named Sasuke. He was the heir to the throne of Terraka. His older brother, Itachi, was suppose to be the heir, however he chose to leave it to his little brother, fleeing the country to do so.

"Sasuke." the queen said, "You are to take over this country."

"But, mother-" Sasuke was interrupted by his mother's hand across his face. He fell down, tears apparent in his eyes.

"You will do the things you were born for, Sasuke." she said, "And if you don't, we can get rid of you, simple as that."

Sasuke wanted to growl, but he knew the only way to get out of this was to run away. That night, he packed his bags and ran.

When he got to the beach, he found a boat, filled it with his stuff, and pushed it into the sea.

"I can finally get out of here." Sasuke jumped into the boat and rowed away from the cursed country.

As he was rowing though, his boat shook. He looked into the water and saw a form of a shark, a big one. Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening. He was going to be eaten by a shark on his first day of voyage.

He was wrong though. Two men popped from the water. One with blue skin and blue hair, the other with white skin and white hair.

"Look who we have here, Kisame." the white hair said to the blue.

"He looks a little lost, doesn't he, Suigetsu?" Kisame said.

"Go away." Sasuke growled.

Suigetsu laughed, "Well, Prince-y, you sure have an attitude. Even though you are at our mercy."

"Tch." Sasuke clicked his tongue, "I don't care."

The two men smirked, "Oh really?"

Suddenly, Sasuke was tipped over and he fell into the ice cold sea. He gasped when he saw the shark fins that the two men had.

"Looks like he is scared, Suigetsu." Kisame laughed, "What should we do?"

"Choke him." Suigetsu commanded Kisame.

Kisame grabbed Sasuke's throat and squeezed, "Night-y night."

Sasuke blacked out.

**…**

Karin and Sakura were on the lookout for the U.F.O. Karin had her triton in her hand and shield on her back, while Sakura carried a sheathed dagger on her hip.

"Be careful, Sakura." Karin said, "We don't know what this could be. It could be a trick from those blasted Sharks."

Sakura knew about the Sharks. They were actually like Mer-people except they were half shark instead of fish. They were the sworn enemies of the Mer-people. Karin especially hated them.

"Why do you hate the Shark-people?" Sakura asked.

Karin was slightly taken aback from this, "N-no reason."

Sakura pouted, she knew Karin had a reason, she just didn't want to tell it.

"Look!" Karin pointed to something floating close to the surface.

Sakura tried to get a closer look, but Karin gave her the shield and swam up to it. She poked at it until she gasped.

"What is it?" Sakura strained to keep the heavy shield up.

"It's the prince from the surface!" Karin exclaimed, "From Terraka!"

All Sakura heard was 'Prince' and she dropped the shield to swim to him.

Karin caught the shield and put it back onto her back, "We must return him. Or else we will be in for it. They will look for him, and we might be discovered."

Sakura stared at the man's face. He looked so serene. Sakura took off her necklace and put it around his neck. Suddenly, he began to breathe.

"Sakura?" Karin asked, "Where did you get that necklace?"

"Miss Tsunade said that she wanted me to save someone from drowning one day." Sakura explained, "And since this necklace lets you breathe underwater without gills, I put it on him."

Karin smiled, "Well, good. He would be a goner if you hadn't of done that. Now let's return him to Terraka."

Karin grabbed one of his arms, and when Sakura grabbed the other, they swam off towards the beaches.

**…**

Suigetsu and Kisame were swimming near the beaches, awaiting the two pink haired princesses.

"Suigetsu." Kisame said, "Are you sure you want to confront Karin? She is a bit…"

"Vicious?" Suigetsu suggested.

"Yeah." Kisame rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"That's putting it lightly." Suigetsu laughed. He did have a slight crush on the princess which is why he liked to pick on her. However, she was violent and would repeatedly hurt him for getting too close to her. Consider him dead if he gets close to Sakura.

"There they are." Kisame spotted the two girls, "I can spot that pink hair a mile away."

"Go block their path." Suigetsu said.

Kisame did just that. They awaited their princesses.

**…**

"DAMN IT!" Karin cursed.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Damn sharks." Karin said, looking ahead.

Sakura followed her gaze to see Prince Suigetsu of the Sharks and his friend Kisame.

"The Hell do you sharks want?" Karin asked vehemently.

"Honey." Suigetsu cooed, "Don't talk so meanly to your future husband."

Karin growled, "As if I would marry a fucking shark."

Suigetsu got a little closer to her, and she gave him a warning growl, "So mean." He put his finger under her chin. Karin pulled away and bit his finger.

Suigetsu yelped and pulled back, "Damn, girl. You have a bite like a shark!"

Karin smirked, showing her perfectly white teeth. Sakura giggled from the side.

"What are you laughing at, little princess?" Kisame swam towards Sakura.

Something in Karin snapped. She punched Kisame in the gills so hard that he was sent towards the rocks, gasping for air.

She whipped around and slapped Suigetsu with her fin, knocking him out cold.

"Let's go!" Karin picked the prince in one arm, Sakura in the other, and swam.

**…**

Sakura's braid had loosened and was barely hanging on to its shape. She was letting her sister swim with her in one of her arms and an unconscious prince in the other. Sakura saw the space between the bottom and the surface closing in, which meant they were getting closer to Terraka.

Karin stopped and panted, "We are here."

"We still need to get him up there." Sakura pointed out.

"Take him up to the surface and see how far it is to the beach." Karin said.

Sakura took the prince and swam up to the surface. She popped her head from the waves and saw the sandy beach only a few hundred feet away. It was Sakura's first time seeing the surface, so she didn't pay attention when a large wave made its way towards her.

Karin, who was still waiting for Sakura to return to back to her, saw the wave, "Sakura!"

Sakura had barely any time to register that Karin called out to her when the wave crashed into her and sent her and the prince skidding towards the beach.

The two hit the white sand with force. Sakura's braid completely out, her hair falling over her shoulders.

"Ouch…" Sakura whined.

The prince beside her made a groan. She looked and saw that he was slowly opening his eyes. When his eyes were fully open, he gasped at the sight of her.

"Sakura!" Karin called, her head above the surface, "Come on!"

Sakura didn't pay any mind to Karin's calling. She simply stared at the handsome prince before her.

"Sakura!" Karin called again.

Sakura and the prince stared into each others eyes. The prince reached out to caress her face and Sakura did the same.

However, another warning from Karin made Sakura pull back. She quickly got off the beach and hit the water with a gentle thud. She then swam back to her elder sister.

"He saw me…" Sakura trailed off, "What do I do?"

"It's ok." Karin said, "He won't tell anybody."

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"They will simply believe he was crazy." Karin motioned for Sakura to swim back with her.

Sakura wanted to take one last look at the prince, but Karin was getting too far ahead, so Sakura left it alone.

**…**

Sasuke wanted to believe it was a dream, but it felt too real to be one. The two shark men he met before he blacked out and then opening his eyes to see a beautiful girl with long light pink hair and sea green eyes. Sasuke sat up, thoughts on who that girl was. She must of saved him from the water. He gently touched the shell necklace that had suddenly appeared around his neck. That girl must of put it on him. Maybe she was from Terraka. The only way to find out was to search.

Sasuke stormed into the castle and walked into the throne room where his mother was glaring down at him.

"Where have you been?" she shrieked, "You ran away again, didn't you?"

Sasuke approached her without her permission, also without answering her. This angered the queen. She raised her hand to slap him, but he caught her hand. She gasped at this.

"I accept being king on one condition." Sasuke said.

"What is the condition?" the queen asked.

"There is a girl I wish to marry, and I will have her as my queen." Sasuke let go of the queen's hand.

The queen was still furious, but she sighed and said, "Alright. Bring her at once."

Sasuke nodded and walked out of the room. He touched the necklace again. Now all he had to do was find the girl.

**…**

"Karin?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?" Karin was practicing her magic using her triton, "What is it?"

"I wish for you to turn me human." Sakura said bluntly.

Karin began laughing, "Are you serious?"

Sakura nodded, "I wish to see the prince again."

This is when Karin smirked, "So, you have a crush on him?"

"N-No!" Sakura stuttered, "I just to make sure he is alright."

"Oh, Sakura." Karin patted her head, "I'll do it, but this spell will only work for three days, however, if you wish to be human forever, you must get the prince to say 'I love you'. Or else you will turn back into a mermaid the night of the third day. Got it?"

Sakura nodded, her and Karin swam off towards the beaches.

**…**

Karin and Sakura got up to the surface. The beach looked the same as it did a few days ago.

"Ready?" Karin asked.

"Yes." Sakura swam back a little to allow Karin to perform her magic.

Karin pointed her triton at Sakura. A bright beam of light shot out and enveloped Sakura's body. Her sea green fin split into two legs. When the light faded, Sakura had two human legs and now she looked like a full human.

"Sakura!" Karin had to catch Sakura to prevent her from drowning.

Karin swam up to the beach and put Sakura on the sand.

"Karin?" Sakura coughed up some water, "Did it work?"

"Look for yourself." Karin smiled.

Sakura gasped at her two new legs, "Look!" Sakura giggled and began to play with her toes.

"Remember." Karin began, "Remember that you only have three days. Got it?"

"Yes." Sakura nodded.

"This spell will start its countdown tomorrow, alright?"

"Ok."

Karin handed Sakura the triton to help her stand up. Sakura took it and tried her best to stand up. After a few wobbly attempts, she finally got it.

"How will I find him?" Sakura asked, attempting at walking.

Karin just shrugged, "He IS the prince. You might find him by chance."

When Sakura finally got the walking down, she handed the triton back to her sister, "What if I don't find him?"

"You just have to look hard." Karin said while handing Sakura her dagger, "Now I have to go. Good luck, Sakura."

Sakura took the dagger and said, "Thanks, Karin. See you in three days." She then scampered down the beach while Karin waved and disappeared under the waves.

**…**

Sasuke had gotten most of his servants out looking in the city. He was with one of his servants named Naruto. They were on the beach where Sasuke woke up.

"Are you sure she was real?" Naruto asked, "It could have been a dream, you know."

"Dobe." Sasuke growled, "I know she was real."

"If you say so." Naruto muttered, "Teme."

Sasuke huffed, hearing Naruto's nickname for him. The two were close friends since they were little, so they didn't care about what the other called him.

While Sasuke stared out to the sea, Naruto kept his eyes forward. He saw a girl walking along the waves, and she was naked! Naruto had to resist the nosebleed that was coming on. She fit Sasuke's description. Pale skin, long light pink hair. All she needed was the sea green eyes and then she was the girl.

"Sasuke." Naruto punched his arm, "Is that her?"

Sasuke whipped his head around to see who Naruto was talking about. He saw the back of a naked girl. She did have the long pink hair that he saw, all he needed to see was her face.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke approached her.

The girl turned around and his coal black eyes met with her sea green ones. Sasuke stared deeply into her eyes. She was the one, Sasuke was sure of it.

"Hello?" the girl said, "Are you-"

"Prince Sasuke of Terraka." Sasuke introduced himself quickly, kissing her hand.

"I'm Sakura." the girl said, but that was all she said.

"Sakura." Sasuke repeated, "Would you like to a place to stay?"

Sakura couldn't believe her luck. She found the prince and a place to stay in the first five minutes of being human.

"Yes, I would." Sakura nodded.

Naruto stepped in at this time, "But first, you'll need some clothes."

"Eh?" Sasuke failed to notice that she was naked after he saw her eyes. He blushed and took off his long coat, "Here, Sakura."

Sakura took the coat, but she didn't know what to do with it. After all, she was a mermaid until now.

Naruto leaned over to whisper in Sasuke's ear, "You have a keeper here."

Sasuke growled as he helped Sakura into the coat.

"Make that a nudist." Naruto laughed.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura giggled at the liveliness of the two men. She looked out towards the sea once more to see if Karin was still there. Sure enough, Karin was peeking over the waves. Karin gave a final wave before leaving for good. Sakura waved back.

"What are you waving at, Miss Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing!" Sakura walked beside Sasuke and Naruto as they entered Terraka.

**…**

Karin was swimming back towards Aquatica when she was stopped, yet again, by the sharks.

"Hello, honey." Suigetsu smiled.

"What do YOU want?" Karin growled, an annoyed look plastered on her face.

"I heard that there is an albatross flying over in a couple of days." Suigetsu said, "And I heard strange rumors about it from other seas."

"Does it look like I care?" Karin pointed to her nonchalant face.

"Well, you should." Kisame said, "We heard that this albatross causes hallucinations among princesses."

"Wow." Karin's voice dripped with sarcasm, "You guys are full of-"

"My love." Suigetsu hugged her, "You mustn't let the albatross get you."

"Get away from me!" Karin tried to push him away.

Suigetsu tried to give Karin a kiss, but Karin punched him in the gills.

"What the-" Suigetsu gasped, "What was THAT for?"

Karin just flipped him off and swam as fast as she could towards her kingdom.

"Suigetsu…" Kisame said, "Do you really like Karin?"

Suigetsu didn't answer.

**…**

Sakura gaped at the castle that was Sasuke's. Of course, her castle was bigger, but it was nice to see another one that was just as grand.

"Like it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Sakura nodded.

"Let's go in." Naruto led the way.

The inside was just as grand. Pure white linoleum and white pillars to hold up the ceiling. The castle was also aquatic themed with shells and coral everywhere.

"Beautiful." Sakura smiled as she walked in further.

"If you think this is beautiful, wait until you see the ballroom." Sasuke held her hand and led her down another grand hall towards two large doors. When Naruto and Sasuke opened them, Sakura walked in and the first thing she noticed was the chandelier hanging from the ceiling with crystals, shells, and beads hanging from it. She saw two transparent doors on the other side of the room leading out to the large balcony.

"Wow…" Sakura was breath taken by the solid gold all around her.

"Told you." Sasuke smirked, "Care to dance?"

Sakura was about to take his hand, however, a man came into the room.

"Sasuke!" said the man, "The queen requested for you."

"Alright, Shikamaru." Sasuke sighed, "Naruto, can you take Sakura to her room."

"Yes, Sasuke." Naruto walked out of the room with a little Sakura following him.

**…**

"So, Sakura." Naruto tried to make conversation, "Have you heard of the albatross that is suppose to be flying over this sea soon?"

"No, I have not." Sakura said, "Will you tell me more about it?"

"Well, have you heard of the 'Legend of Artemis'?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head so that Naruto could continue.

"Artemis is an albatross that flies across the city of Aquatica once every hundred years to cause the true Queen of the Sea to go into madness." Naruto continued, "The Mer-people of Aquatica have tried to kill Artemis, but they have died horrible deaths before such a thing ever happened."

Sakura gasped, "Is this real?"

"Oh course not!" Naruto laughed, "Aquatica and Mer-people aren't even real."

Sakura still trembled. Was she going to go mad as the legend says? This scared her greatly.

They arrived at a room with double-doors. They opened to see a room with the color sea green everywhere.

"Sasuke prepared the room ahead of time." Naruto said, "Make yourself at home."

Sakura walked in and sat on the king sized bed. She was to be Queen of the Sea, so did that mean she would be the one in madness?

**…**

"Princess?" Kiba swam in, "Do you know where Sakura is?"

Karin was sharpening her triton, "She is on a mission for three days."

"I see." Kiba said, "Well, I just wanted to tell her about the albatross that is flying over in a day or two."

"EH?" Karin turned around, "I heard about that but I refused to believe it."

"The albatross is the one from legend. His name is Artemis and he causes madness to the Queen of the Sea when he flies over Aquatica." Kiba told the princess.

Karin gasped, "Sakura is in trouble then!"

"That's why I wanted to tell her…" Kiba trailed off.

Karin swam out if the window and towards the gates.

"I must warn her at once!" Karin panicked. She was going so fast that she was getting closer and closer towards the beaches.

Suigetsu, who hangs around the beaches, saw Karin speeding down the waterway, "Hey, princess."

Karin stopped, "Stop interrupting me!"

"What?" Suigetsu asked.

"Out of my way!" Karin suddenly fell against Suigetsu.

"What's wrong?" Suigetsu asked.

Karin began fading in and out of consciousness. She saw a vision of an albatross crossing the sea and she groaned from the growing headache that she was getting.

"Karin!" Suigetsu held her tightly against his chest.

Karin's eyes went wide, "…must… I… must… save her…"

"Save whom?" Suigetsu asked.

"I must save… Sakura…" Karin fell unconscious.

Suigetsu held the princess in his arms. He didn't really know what to do with her, but he did know that he couldn't just leave her there. So he made the decision to take her to his kingdom: Pacifica.

**…**

Sakura woke up the next day in a king sized bed. She had two legs and was wearing these things called pants and a shirt. Sakura tried to remember what had happened yesterday. Karin had turned her human, she found the prince, and now she was living with him. Oh, and she was informed of the albatross that was coming in about a day or two.

"I wonder if I will start to go mad…" Sakura didn't want that happening. Especially since she was staying with the prince. Then she remembered that today was her first day of the spell.

There was a knock on her door.

"Sakura?" Naruto said behind the door, "Sasuke requests your presence."

Sakura got up and said, "Alright. I'll be out soon."

"Sasuke has also prepared your wardrobe for your stay here." Naruto said before leaving.

Sakura looked in the armoire to see a short and loose sea green dress with straps and a sea green ribbon for her hair. Then there were sea green flats.

"Sea green, huh?" Sakura said with sarcasm, "Wonder where he got that color from."

She dressed in the attire and walked out. She saw Sasuke in pants and a tee-shirt, casual wear.

"Hello." Sakura smiled and she walked up to Sasuke.

"Wow." Sasuke said, "You look stunning."

"Thank you!" Sakura curtsied, "What are we doing today?"

"I thought that maybe you would like to see the town?" Sasuke said, "If you want, that is."

"Sure!" Sakura never seen a town above water before. She was getting excited just thinking about it.

"Then let's go." Sasuke took hold of Sakura's hand and led her out of the mansion.

**…**

Karin woke up in a strange place. She took a look around, seeing the room she was in. It looked like a normal room. She was laying on a bed, there was a dresser in the corner, and a mirror on a wall.

"Where am I?" Karin swam out of the room. The hallway had one solid wall, while the other was simply made of glass. Karin looked out to see a dark kingdom. That's when she knew where she was.

"Damn, Suigetsu!" Karin swam down the hallway. She bumped into something hard and fell to the floor, "What the hell?"

She had bumped into Suigetsu. He just looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Why am I here?" Karin demanded to know.

"You were acting funny." Suigetsu said, "So I took you here."

"To Pacifica?" Karin shouted, "Of ALL places! Why the sharks' kingdom?"

Suigetsu frowned, "Be lucky I didn't leave you there. Sharks like us will eat whatever and whomever."

Karin sighed, suddenly she remembered what she was doing before, "Sakura!"

Suigetsu held Karin, "You can't go anywhere!"

"Watch me!" Karin swam around Suigetsu and out of the castle.

"Karin! No!" Suigetsu swam after her.

When Karin got outside, she was surrounded by sharks.

"What do you sharks want?" Karin growled.

"Why are you here, Princess?" asked a shark, "You are pretty far away from home, now aren't you?"

"Because I can be." Karin tried to swim away, but the sharks prevented her from doing so.

Suigetsu swam outside to see Karin and the sharks having a glare-off.

"Prince Suigetsu!" said a shark when they saw him, "Why is the Aquatican Princess here?"

"Because…" Suigetsu couldn't think of an excuse.

"I can be wherever I want to be, shark!" Karin snapped.

The sharks growled and were prepared to lunged for her. Before they did, Suigetsu had an idea.

"She is here because we are betrothed." Suigetsu said.

Karin gaped as well as the sharks.

"Betrothed my a-" Suigetsu covered Karin's mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Prince Suigetsu…" the sharks trailed off, "Are you serious?"

"Very." Suigetsu said, "We plan to unify Aquatica and Pacifica to create everlasting peace and a grander kingdom."

Karin was baffled at this lie Suigetsu was telling.

"Now, darling." Suigetsu said in a sickly sweet voice, "Let us take an afternoon walk in the coral beds."

"Alright, dear." Karin played along, "We shall bask in the sunlight under the water."

Suigetsu took Karin's hand and they swam off towards the coral beds.

The sharks were still gaping.

"There must be something wrong with poor Prince Suigetsu." said a shark.

"I think this is what is best for all of us." Kisame said.

The sharks sighed and dispersed.

**…**

Once they were at the coral bed, Karin busted out laughing, " 'Let us take an afternoon walk in the coral beds.'?"

"Well, what about yours?" Suigetsu argued, " 'We shall bask in the sunlight under the water.'?"

Karin kept laughing, "How could you come up with such a good lie?"

Suigetsu shrugged, "It doesn't have to be a lie, you know."

Karin went quiet, "What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said, moron! I meant, why?"

"I don't mind marrying you."

"That doesn't mean you should."

Suigetsu gave her a look, wanting to know what she meant by that.

Karin sighed and sat on a rock by the bright coral bed, "Look, I'm a mermaid. And you are a shark."

"So?" Suigetsu said, "If it is love-"

"Is it, Suigetsu?" Karin asked.

Suigetsu paused for a moment, "I…don't know."

"Exactly." Karin got up and swam over to him, "Don't go making rash decisions. Besides, my priority right now is saving Sakura."

"Eh?" Suigetsu asked, "Is she in trouble?"

"I think so." Karin said, "The albatross is flying over soon. She could go into madness."

"But-" Suigetsu was about to say something, but Karin put a finger to his lips.

Karin gave him a sympathetic look before swimming away.

Suigetsu gave a soft laugh, "Love, eh?"

**…**

"Wow!" Sakura gaped as her and Sasuke walked through the festive town.

"Do you like it, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, putting her arm on his.

"I do!" Sakura smiled, "I've never seen another place so beautiful, besides my own kingdom."

"What is your kingdom like, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, clearly intrigued.

Sakura laughed nervously, "W-well, you s-see…" She was playing with her green ribbon when the wind blew it away.

"Oh no!" Sakura chased after it. She noticed that it got stuck on a tree branch. She began to climb the tree.

"Careful, Sakura." Sasuke called, "Let me get it for you."

"No, I'm good!" Sakura was so close to the ribbon, "I almost got it."

Sakura grazed the tip of the green ribbon, however, as soon as she did, the ribbon fell and the wind carried it out into the pond directly below the tree.

"Darn!" Sakura said. Suddenly, the branch under her snapped and she plummeted towards the pond.

"Sakura!" Sasuke rushed down the hill towards the pond.

The pond was at least seven feet deep, and Sakura didn't know how to swim with her new human legs. As she sunk deeper and deeper into the pond, she fingered her neck to try and find the necklace that would help her breathe under the water. However, she realized that she had given it to Sasuke to save his life.

'I saved a life, which means my life must go…' Sakura shut her eyes to welcome her fate.

Arms wrapped around her body and pulled her up to the surface. Sakura choked on some water, but her lungs filled with air once more.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he laid her down by the pond.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, "You saved me?"

"I did." Sasuke smiled, "Thank goodness I did."

Sakura smiled, "You didn't have to."

Sasuke laid next to her, "But I wanted to."

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, she never meant to fall asleep though.

**…**

Karin sighed as she swam back from the coral beds. How could Suigetsu say such things? Love? Karin couldn't be in love! At least, not with a shark! She had to clear her mind somehow. She decided to take a little shortcut.

The path she chose was dark and gloomy, but she didn't mind. It might help relieve some of the stress she has been having about Sakura. She still needed to save her younger sister. Karin was distracted by Suigetsu and she never made it to the shore.

"Damn him." Karin cursed.

"Princess Karin." a sinister voice came from behind some seaweed.

"Who is it?" Karin spun around, "Show yourself!"

The voice belonged to a man with gray hair and pale skin, and what was worse was he was a shark.

"Princess, Princess, Princess." the man swam closer, "You should know better than to wonder out into the slums."

"Who are you?" Karin asked, realizing the situation she was in.

"I am Hidan, and I lead Prince Suigetsu's army." the man said.

"And?" Karin asked, "What makes that title special?"

Hidan growled, "Well, other than the fact that I lead an entire army, nothing really special."

Karin was about to continue on her way when Hidan blocked her path.

"Get lost." Karin said.

"My, my." Hidan smirked, "What an attitude. I don't see how Suigetsu could like a girl like you."

Karin glared, annoyed that Hidan would mention Suigetsu at a time when Karin was trying to forget about him. Karin tried once again to swim around him, but he caught her arm in an agonizing grip.

"LET GO." Karin said in the highest and most prideful voice she could.

"What's this?" Hidan's smirk grew, "What a high and mighty attitude for someone who is at my mercy."

Karin, for the first time in her whole life, was terrified. She squeezed her eyes shut to try and tried to wish herself away. Suddenly, a vision of an albatross came into her mind and made her cry out.

"What the-" Hidan let the princess go.

Karin fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Karin!" came Suigetsu's voice came from afar.

"Looks like it's my time to leave." Hidan said, "I'll get you next time, Princess Karin." Hidan swam away.

Suigetsu sworn he saw Hidan near, but he wasn't there now. Suigetsu let it go and swam to pick the princess up.

"Karin?" Suigetsu called to her, but all he got was her silence. He began to swim back towards his kingdom.

"HALT!" someone shouted to him.

Suigetsu turned around and saw a group of Mermen guards.

"Why do you have Princess Karin?" asked one of them.

"She passed out." Suigetsu said, "I was only trying to help."

"Kiba." another guard addressed the one that spoke, "What shall we do with him?"

Kiba gave Suigetsu a hard look, "Arrest him for the kidnap of the princess."

Suigetsu cursed under his breath, but he did what they wanted him to. He gave Karin to Kiba and let them take him to Aquatica's prison.

**…**

Sakura was currently drying off in her room after falling into the pond. She sighed and thought, 'He saved me because he wanted to? But why would he want to?'

There was a light knock on her door.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura?" Naruto's voice came through the door, "Sasuke requests your presence… again."

"Alright. Thank you." Sakura said as she was now changed into her sea green pajamas.

She opened the door and walked out into the hallway. 'I wonder what Sasuke wants me for?' Sakura thought as she descended the stairs.

Sasuke was waiting at the end of the stairs.

"Sasuke." Sakura smiled, "You requested me?"

"Yes." Sasuke said, "My mother… she wishes to have dinner with you."

Sakura gasped. To be able to dine with the queen was the HIGHEST honor given to anyone. Sakura was so flattered.

"If you don't want to that's fine." Sasuke said, subtly trying to change her mind.

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura smiled brightly, "I would be HONORED to dine with the queen!"

Sasuke sighed, "Are you SURE? She can be a little…eccentric."

"I don't mind." Sakura said, "Tell the queen that I would be delighted to dine with her."

"Alright…" Sasuke sent Shikamaru to tell the queen of Sakura's acceptance of dinner.

"When is it?" Sakura asked.

"Tonight."

"Will you be there?"

"Of course."

"Then everything will go great!"

"…"

Sakura took her leave to go get ready for that evening, while Sasuke just stood there stunned.

"What could she mean by that?" Sasuke asked himself quietly.

**…**

Karin woke up in her and Sakura's shared bedroom. She sat up abruptly and looked around.

"How did I get here?" she asked herself aloud.

"Sir Kiba brought you here." Tenten, the maid, swam in, "He found Prince Suigetsu kidnapping you, so he arrested him and took him to the prison."

"WHAT?" Karin swam out of the room before Tenten had a chance to ask what was wrong.

Karin swam quickly towards the prison where Suigetsu was being held.

"Guards!" Karin said to the two of them at the front.

"Yes, Princess?" they asked.

"Is Prince Suigetsu in there?" she asked back.

"Yes, he is." Izumo, who was one of the guards, said, "Do you wish to see him?"

"She can't." Kotetsu, the other guard, whispered, "Kiba forbade it."

"Since when was Kiba princess of this kingdom?" Karin scoffed.

The two guards nodded and moved to the side for Karin to enter.

Karin spotted Suigetsu right away, since he was the only one in their prison.

"Guards." Karin said, "I wish to speak with him alone."

They reluctantly nodded and closed the door to wait outside.

Karin swam up to the bars and whispered, "Suigetsu?"

"Haven't heard you call me by name before, Princess." Suigetsu smirked.

"I have!" Karin said, though she couldn't remember,

"When?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't know!" Karin growled, "I have! So shut it! I'll get you out of here!"

"No." Suigetsu rejected her offer.

"Eh?" Karin was confused, "What do you mean 'No'?"

"I'll stay here." he said.

Karin couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth. She thought he would be delighted to get out.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because they've charged me with the crime of kidnapping you, Karin." Suigetsu said, "And they won't rest until I'm behind bars like this."

"Then I'll go with you!" Karin couldn't believe the words that came from her mouth.

"No, you can't." Suigetsu swam over to the bars, "You are the princess of this kingdom."

"And you aren't prince of yours?" Karin argued.

Suigetsu went silent for a moment, "Look, I think this might be for the best."

"How?" Karin shouted, "What if Pacifica hears of this? What if our kingdoms start a war over this, huh?"

Suigetsu let out a sigh, "You just don't get it."

"No, I don't." Karin confessed, "So why don't you help me get it?"

Suigetsu grabbed Karin's hand through the bars and pulled her as close as she could get to him.

Karin blushed and looked away.

"You wouldn't get it even if I explained."

Suigetsu let her go and swam back to the prison bed.

Karin felt defeated. How could Suigetsu choose to stay in there? Karin let it go because she felt she would never win against Suigetsu. She swam out of the prison without another word to the prince.

'I have to set my priorities on Sakura right now.' Karin thought as she swam to get her triton.

**…**

Sakura had been putting shells into her hair for more than an hour. It was so hard without Karin's help. Sakura sighed, she missed Karin a lot.

The dinner with the queen was in an hour and Sakura was still in the middle of getting ready, spending more time on her hair than anything else.

There was a knock on the door, "Sakura? Are you ready yet?"

"Almost, Naruto." Sakura called, "I just have to fix my hair a bit. Tonight has to be perfect."

"Alright…" Naruto strangely trailed off.

Sakura frowned as she heard his footsteps disappear down the hallway.

"Wonder what's wrong with him." Sakura mused silently to herself.

Sasuke was pacing quietly at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Sakura. He was terribly nervous for this dinner. He didn't care about his mother's approval, but he did care of Sakura's approval. If she left because of his mother, he would have no choice but to follow her and marry her at her own kingdom.

"Is she ready yet?" Sasuke asked Naruto nervously.

"Nope." Naruto sighed, "She's STILL fixing her hair. I think she is expecting your mother to have impeccable manners."

Normally, Naruto would have been beat for talking bad about the queen, but Sasuke allowed him to do it around him and him only.

"I think I'm going to have a nervous breakdown." Sasuke said.

Naruto simply laughed, "Dude, relax. Sakura looks like the girl who would tolerate any and all bullshit."

Sasuke chuckled, "Yeah, but my mom has a TON of it."

"True." Naruto agreed, "Look! Here she comes!"

"Who?" Sasuke panicked, "Mom?"

"No!" Naruto smacked Sasuke in the back of the head and pointed towards the stairs, "Sakura, you dunce!"

Sasuke ignored him and looked at the pink haired girl descending the stairs in a beautiful pink ball gown. She decided to go with the pink because Naruto hinted that pink was the queen's favorite color by giving her the dress in the first place.

"Wow." Naruto gaped and was then backhanded by Sasuke.

"You look absolutely stunning, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Thank you!" Sakura beamed, "I REALLY want this dinner to go well."

"Us too." Naruto said, "Just be careful what you say, Princess."

Sakura nodded, "I will."

Sasuke was still so nervous, but he held his arm out for Sakura, "Then let's go, milady."

Sakura nodded and took his arm.

**…**

"Damn it!" Karin was totally lost. She was fully aware of the fact that she was in Shark territory, but she had no clue where in that territory she was. Clutching her triton, she swam further and further into the dangerous abyss.

**["Look, I think this might be for the best."]**

How could Suigetsu say such a thing? Surely, he must have been completely out of his right mind to think that staying in the Aquatican prison would be "for the best". She just didn't get Suigetsu. He was the kind of person to do the unthinkable at any possible moment. Karin admitted not being the brightest for understanding things, but she was considered a genius in war tactics and such.

"Suigetsu…" Karin sighed, "Why couldn't we just hate each other as we should?"

Karin snapped out of her thoughts of Suigetsu. She needed to be on full alert on account of where she was. At any moment, she could be attacked by a shark, or worse, by Hidan. Karin did NOT like that man. When her and Suigetsu get married, the first thing Karin was going to do was order Hidan to prison.

Karin stopped at her thought. Marry Suigetsu? She had never thought to marry him. Wasn't it for the best that they didn't marry? He was a Shark and she was a Mermaid. It was like a werewolf and a vampire from Twilight getting married; forbidden. Or…

"Romeo and Juliet…" Karin blushed at the thought, "Yeah, if he drank some poison and I stabbed myself."

"Thinking of Suigetsu?" came a voice.

Karin growled and turned around with her triton pointed, but she lowered it as she saw it was only Kisame.

"Kisame?" Karin asked, "What are you-"

"You ARE in shark territory." Kisame said, "And I was also just making sure that Suigetsu's love is ok."

Karin blushed, "Since when am I Suigetsu's love?"

Kisame shrugged, "I don't know. Ask him. By the way, do you know where he is?"

"He's in Aquatica." Karin hung her head down.

"Eh? Why?" Kisame asked.

"He saved me from Hidan and my guards thought he was kidnapping me." Karin explained, "So they trapped him in the Aquatican prison."

"Shit." Kisame cursed, "Did you try to get him out?"

"He said 'I think this is for the best.'." Karin sighed, "I asked him to explain, but he said I wouldn't understand."

Kisame scratched his head, "Alright. Well, don't let anyone know about this because word will travel and as soon as the sharks hear-"

"-a war will start." Karin finished his sentence.

"Exactly." Kisame ruffled her hair, "Now, you'd better get out of here. The sharks are mad at you for 'stealing their precious prince'."

Karin smirked and playfully slapped Kisame's hand, "I didn't steal him. He came to me first."

Kisame smiled, "Where are you heading? I'll be your escort."

"I need to get to the beaches." Karin suddenly clutched her chest.

"What's wrong?" Kisame caught her as she fell, "Are you alright?"

Karin's eyes widened, "Kisame… please… get a… message… to… Sakura… in… Terraka!"

"Eh?" Kisame questioned, "What do you want to say?"

"Tell her… that… her sister… needs her…" Karin fainted.

Kisame just floated there with the princess in his arms, "Alright. I will."

He swam up to the surface and popped his head above the gentle waves. A seagull flew by and Kisame called to it. The seagull flew around and landed in his head.

"Find Princess Sakura in Terraka and tell her that Princess Karin needs her." Kisame told it, "Tell her that something is terribly wrong with Karin."

The seagull gasped, nodded and flew away. They were a ways away from Terraka so it would take awhile for the seagull to get to Terraka.

Kisame sighed and went back under the waves, wondering what he should do. Karin was still unconscious in his arms. Maybe he should return her?

Kisame knew he risked Aquatican prison, but Suigetsu was in there, wasn't he? Maybe Kisame can talk some sense into him. Kisame decided to go to Aquatica.

"Don't worry, Karin." Kisame began to swim, "I'll talk some sense into Suigetsu and Sakura will be coming home."

**…**

Sakura was in awe at the queen. Sasuke had told of her abuse, but she looked so royal in her outfit and cape.

Sakura curtsied politely and introduced herself, "My queen, I am Sakura Haruno. It's a great pleasure meeting you."

The queen only sneered and sat in her grand seat. This made Sakura exceptionally nervous.

They all sat and were served their first course.

**…**

While their last course was being served, the queen decided to speak.

"I hear you are a princess." the queen addressed Sakura, "Of what kingdom are you from."

"I'm from a kingdom called Aquatica." Sakura told the truth, "It is far from here."

"Never heard of it." the queen said, "It is a water kingdom?"

"Yes, my queen." Sakura answered.

The queen stayed silent for a bit before saying, "Personally, I'd rather Sasuke marry Princess Ino from our neighbor kingdom."

Sasuke tensed and Sakura raised a brow.

"She is strong, beautiful, and is exceptionally good at sword fighting." the queen continued.

"My queen." Sakura said, "If I may show you MY fighting skills?"

"You can sword fight?" the queen asked.

"I do not know about sword fighting, but I'm exceptionally good with a dagger, your highness." Sakura told her.

The queen smirked, "Fine. Show me your skills."

**…**

Sakura had grabbed a dagger, while her opponent, who was a normal knight, grabbed a sword.

The queen and Sasuke sat on the side to watch. Sasuke worried about Sakura.

"Begin!"

Sakura held the dagger and ran towards her opponent. She slashed at his sword purposely. Clang! The dagger connected with the sword several times.

Sakura had been expertly hitting the same exact spot on the sword. When she hit the sword again, the blade fell off completely.

The knight gasped as he held up his broken sword. Sakura curtsied to him and turned to Sasuke and the queen, curtsying again.

The queen cracked a smile, though it was only a slight one, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Well done, Princess." the queen said, "I must say, you did very well."

Sasuke gaped. He hadn't heard his mother give a compliment in years.

"Thank you, my queen." Sakura smiled brightly.

"Sasuke." the queen said, "Might I talk to you in private?"

"Of course, ma'am." Sasuke followed the queen to the far corner of the room.

"Sasuke." the queen began, "This girl. This princess. She seems very strong. Not only physically, but mentally as well. She is the first of your girlfriends who was not and is still not afraid of me. I am quite impressed. So, I approve of her."

Sasuke gaped happily, "Really? Thank you, ma'am!"

"You can call me 'Mom', Sasuke." the queen gave another slight smile, "I haven't heard you call me that in awhile."

"Thank you, Mom." Sasuke bowed respectfully.

The queen nodded and walked off to her throne room, signaling the end of the dinner.

Sasuke ran excitedly to Sakura and hugged her, "My mom approves!"

"R-really?" Sakura hugged him back, "That's great!"

Sasuke and Sakura took a few moments to just look into each other's eyes. Sakura blushed and turned away quickly.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru approached the two, "The queen forgot to mention something."

"What is it, Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"Prince Gaara of the Kingdom of Siccus*** will be staying here for a few days, starting tomorrow." Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh great." Sasuke sighed as well.

"Prince Gaara?" Sakura was interested. She was excited to see another land prince.

"He's such a drag." Shikamaru patted Sasuke on the back, "At least you have Sakura to keep you from killing yourself."

Sasuke nodded and looked at Sakura, "Prince Gaara is kind of a… how do I put it?"

"Even I don't have a word for him." Shikamaru said,

"He's just…" Sasuke kept thinking of a word to describe him.

Sakura giggled, "Don't hurt yourself, Sasuke. I'll find out tomorrow anyway."

Sasuke pouted, "I was not hurting myself!"

**…**

Sakura woke up in her bed. It was now the second day of the spell. Sakura admitted that she enjoyed being in Sasuke's castle. It was peaceful and serene.

Sakura then remembered that Prince Gaara was coming today. She excitedly got dressed in a short red dress and tied a red ribbon tightly in her hair to keep it from falling out.

"I wonder if he's cool." Sakura mused to herself. She wanted to know why everyone in the castle was so, not necessarily angry, but kind of nonchalant about the prince's arrival. Was he really THAT bad?

Sakura couldn't wait to find out as she opened her door and walked outside. The first thing she noticed was Sasuke talking to a red haired boy at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sakura!" Sasuke noticed her, "This is Prince Gaara of Siccus." He gestured to the red headed boy.

Sakura strolled up to him and curtsied, "It's a pleasure."

"Likewise." Gaara bowed to her.

"Sakura." Sasuke said, "Today is a rather busy day. So I will probably not see you for a few hours."

Sakura was disappointed, but she nodded, "Alright. I hope your day goes smoothly."

Sasuke smiled, "And with that, I must leave you two. Goodbye."

Both Gaara and Sakura watched him as he hurriedly left.

"So…" Sakura smiled at Gaara.

"Are you going to entertain me or what?" Gaara said nonchalantly.

Sakura was slightly taken aback, but she figured he must have been bored without Sasuke around, "Oh, of course. How about we visit the town? There is lots to do there. We could easily find something."

"With the commoners?" Gaara sighed, "Whatever. Let's go then."

Sakura nodded and led the prince to town.

**…**

Sakura kept her smile on throughout their journey through town, which made Gaara slightly angry. He didn't like people that smiled constantly. It just annoyed him. She annoyed him. He had to find a way to take that smile off her face because it was just annoying him to no end.

"Look, Gaara!" Sakura pointed to the middle of a courtyard. There was a small band playing a vibrant tune, however, no one was listening to it. Sakura had an idea. She began to dance and skip around to the music. The band smiled at her antics and played even louder. Eventually, people began looking at the girl who was simply dancing for the fun of it.

Sakura held her hand out to Gaara for him to join her, but Gaara just frowned and shook his head. Sakura pouted at the rejected offer and ran over to him. She took his hand was pulled him into the courtyard. She then placed her hand on his hip and her other hand took his. She then began to lead him into a rather playful waltz.

Gaara blushed as people looked at the two. He couldn't believe she was leading him in a waltz. He took over by switching their positions so he was the one leading. He then began leading the waltz with the same enthusiasm as Sakura had a few moments ago.

Sakura laughed and smiled as they twirled around the courtyard. Gaara even spun her around a few times.

Gaara cracked a small smile, one that didn't fade, but it did grow wider. He couldn't believe he was having fun. Sakura must have had a contagious smile because he was now smiling widely and laughing as they danced.

Soon, people began to join into the dance as well, seeing as the two were having so much fun. Everyone who wasn't dancing was clapping, singing, or doing both. The whole courtyard fun spread as more and more people joined from the town.

**…**

Shikamaru and Naruto were running an errand in the town when people were running towards a courtyard in the East District of the kingdom.

"Wonder what's going on." Naruto said.

"Who cares." Shikamaru said, "Let's just get what we came here to get."

"Let's go check it out!" Naruto dragged Shikamaru towards the attraction.

What they saw was something they believed wouldn't even happen in dreams. They saw Gaara laughing and smiling as he danced around. And the one person he was dancing with just so happened to be Sakura.

"Oh my gosh…" Naruto gaped, "Do you think we should tell Sasuke about this?"

"I don't know." Shikamaru confessed, "He might get upset about it and cut ties with Siccus. So maybe we shouldn't."

"You got a point, Shika." Naruto said, "I guess we should just leave it be then."

"Yup." Shikamaru walked away, "Let's get the stuff now."

"Right!" Naruto followed him.

**…**

A couple of hours of dancing crazy, people left the courtyard. Some stayed to dance to the now slower music. One of the couples that did that were Sakura and Gaara.

Sakura smiled up and Gaara and wasn't surprised by the smile she received back. Gaara spun Sakura once more before they stopped altogether.

"That was fun." Sakura said happily.

"It was." Gaara agreed.

"How about we take a stroll now?" Sakura asked, clearly tired from the dancing.

"Sure." Gaara followed after her.

The two walked down a path that led even further into the East District. There was a fountain of water in the way.

"What a beautiful fountain." Sakura stared at the fountain in admiration. Gaara walked up to the fountain, but he slipped on a rather loose stone in the path and felt into the fountain with a loud splash.

"Oh gosh! Gaara!" Sakura looked at the waterlogged prince.

"Damn." Gaara shook the water from his hair.

Sakura began to giggle, "Are you ok?"

"Do I LOOK ok?" Gaara growled.

Sakura was unfazed by his growl as she offered him her hand.

Gaara smirked and instead of letting her help him out, he pulled her right in. She landed right on top of him.

"Gaara!" Sakura pouted, now soaking wet, "What was THAT for?"

"For laughing at me." Gaara said, "Now we are even."

Sakura gave him a playful splash and got herself out of the fountain. Gaara followed her and wringed the water out of his dress shirt. Sakura did the same with her dress.

Neither of them had noticed that it was sunset until they saw it on the horizon.

"Guess we were out the whole day." Sakura was surprised, "We should start heading back."

"I agree." Gaara got more water out of his pants, "We are both soaking wet. We'll catch a cold."

Sakura giggled, "Oh stop worrying. It was fun."

Gaara gave her a smile, "May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Sakura said.

"Why Sasuke?"

Sakura wasn't sure how to answer that, "Well, I saved him from drowning this one time. I don't even know him that well, but I can tell he is a nice person. As are you, Gaara."

"I see." Gaara said, "I've never met someone like you, Sakura."

"Hm?" Sakura tilted her head, " 'Someone like me'?"

"Someone who is so carefree and happy with their life." Gaara began, "Someone who can always look on the bright side of things. Someone who laughs and smiles all the time. Someone who can make someone like me have so much fun. Someone like you."

Sakura blushed, "I'm not THAT great. I'm just… me."

Gaara smiled, "Yeah. Just you."

Sakura smiled back, "And you, Gaara? What are you like?"

Gaara sighed, "I'm definitely not like you, Sakura. I never smile. I'm never happy or carefree. I'm always frowning."

"You can change that." Sakura said, "I mean, you pretty much have. You smiled the whole time we were dancing. You were happy and carefree. And you didn't frown, not even once."

"That's because you are contagious." Gaara said.

Sakura smiled brightly, "You think?"

"Definitely." Gaara smiled back.

**…**

The two of them entered the castle to see Sasuke pacing in front of the stairs.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke jumped at the sound of her voice, "Sakura? Where have you been? I have been worried sick!"

Sakura was slightly startled from his outburst, "Sorry! I was with Gaara the whole day."

"Eh?" Sasuke gaped and thought, 'How could she stand him for a WHOLE day?'

"It was really fun, Sasuke." Sakura said, "You should have been there."

"Fun?" Sasuke asked.

"It was indeed." Gaara joined in, "Sakura is quite the vibrant spirit and fun-loving girl you told me she was."

Sasuke saw Gaara and Sakura smile at each other and gaped even further. Gaara NEVER smiled, but right now he was smiling just as wide as Sakura. Sasuke felt a pool of jealousy coil in his stomach.

Sakura yawned, "Well, time for bed. I'm beat from all that dancing. You too, Gaara?"

"Yes." Gaara said, "See you in the morning, Sakura."

"See you!" Sakura waved to him, "You too, Sasuke?"

"Yeah." Sasuke watched her disappear into her room before turning to Gaara and saying, "What are your motives?"

"What do you mean?" Gaara's smile faded into a frown once again.

"She's mine." Sasuke growled, "You can't have her."

"Who says I want her?" Gaara asked.

"I see the way you are looking at her!" Sasuke whispered harshly.

Gaara shook his head, "You are just blind by your jealousy, Sasuke. So why not just back off?"

Sasuke backed off, "Fine. I'll back off, but I won't let you have her."

"Good night, Sasuke." Gaara said as he left.

Sasuke took out the necklace that Sakura had given to him and held it in his fingers, a gesture that he only did when he was nervous now-a-days.

**…**

"Another damn shark kidnapped Princess Karin." Kiba growled, "The hell is wrong with them?"

Izumo and Kotetsu sighed as they threw Kisame into the cell directly opposite of Suigetsu's.

Kisame waited until the guards left to call to Suigetsu.

"Yo! Suigetsu!" Kisame whispered, "You there?"

"Kisame?" Suigetsu swam to the bars, "Why are you here?"

"I got caught 'kidnapping' Karin." Kisame laughed.

"What happened?"

"She fainted after telling me to send a letter to Sakura saying that Karin needed her."

"Where is she now?"

"Who? Sakura?"

"No! Karin."

"I don't know, but she hasn't woke up yet."

Suigetsu sighed, "I hope she's ok."

"Suigetsu." Kisame called his friend's name.

"What?" Suigetsu asked.

"Are you really going to marry her?"

Suigetsu didn't answer. He was stared at the door.

Kisame sighed, "Fine. Don't tell me. Karin is getting worse and you are doing nothing about it. A war could start too, you know. You practically have the whole ocean against you."

"I know that!" Suigetsu snapped, "I don't care though. I just want what's best for Karin."

"And what's that?" Kisame asked.

"We need to get Sakura back somehow."

"I sent a letter. It should get there by tomorrow evening."

"Good. Let's hope it works."

"That's all we could do at this moment anyway."

Suigetsu nodded and said, "That's right."

**…**

This was the final day. Sakura was going to turn back into a mermaid tonight and she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. She REALLY missed Karin, but she was having fun with Sasuke and Gaara. However, she felt a sudden tension in the castle.

Sakura got out of bed and got dressed into a pretty blue dress. She put of blue high heels and a blue ribbon for her hair. She felt like today would be a very important day for her. She never knew at that time.

She walked down the stairs and was met with Gaara's happy smile.

"Good morning, Sakura." Gaara bowed.

Sakura curtsied in return, "Good morning, Gaara."

"You look rather pretty in blue." Gaara complimented, "Is there anything you would like to do today?"

"Hm." Sakura thought for a moment, "Maybe something with Sasuke. All three of us can hang out."

"Sounds good." Gaara said, "If only Sasuke didn't lock himself in his room."

"What?" Sakura asked, "Why would he do that?"

"He is jealous." Gaara said, "He thinks that we have something going on."

"Eh?" Sakura just didn't get Sasuke, "He's in his room, right?"

"Yup." Gaara threw her a key, "That will let you into his room. Good luck."

"Thanks, Gaara." Sakura kissed him lightly on the cheek before running back up the stairs and running the opposite way of her room.

The door to Sasuke's room were enormous. Sakura fumbled with the key a few times, but she eventually inserted it into the keyhole and opened the door.

"Sasuke?" Sakura peered into the dark blue room. A door to a balcony was open, so Sakura automatically knew he was out there. She walked through and saw him standing on the veranda, sighing to himself and looking at the incredible view.

"Sasuke." Sakura said.

Sasuke jumped, "S-Sakura? How did you get in here?"

Sakura twirled the key around her finger, "With help from Gaara."

Sasuke got a cold glare on his face, "Gaara."

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she stood beside him.

"Nothing." Sasuke said with stubbornness.

Sakura sighed, knowing this would be difficult.

Suddenly, an urgent squawk was heard. A seagull was making its way over to Sakura and Sasuke. It landed on the balcony and looked up at Sakura.

The Mer-people and Sharks could understand sea animals, including seagulls by looking into their eyes and as soon as Sakura did, her eyes went wide.

"Karin…" Sakura looked at the seagull and the seagull nodded and left.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Sakura said, "But I must leave to my own kingdom now." She rushed out of the room.

"Sakura! Wait!" Sasuke ran after her.

Gaara watched Sakura run down the stairs as fast as she could.

"Sakura?" Gaara wondered what was going on.

"Gaara!" she kissed him on the cheek again, "I'm going back to my own kingdom."

"Now?" Gaara asked.

"Yes. It's urgent." Sakura waved, "Goodbye."

"Bye…" Gaara waved as she left out of the castle.

"Gaara!" Sasuke ran down the steps, "Where'd Sakura-"

"She ran out of the castle." Gaara said, "You'd better run after her quick. She's pretty fast, you know."

Sasuke nodded and ran out of his home.

Along the way, Sakura lost the high heels and was now running faster than ever before. She didn't notice that it was getting darker and darker as she ran. It couldn't already be evening, could it?

The beach was darker as well. Sakura stopped and looked out to the ocean. It looked cold and sad. She knew something was wrong. In the distance, she saw a large mass flying in the air.

"Artemis…" Sakura's breath hitched, "Oh no…"

Sasuke panted as he caught up to Sakura, "Sakura, please don't go…"

"I have to." Sakura said without turning around, "My sister needs me. I must go."

"Please!" Sasuke grabbed her hand, "I don't want you to go. Ok, I'll tell you what's wrong. I was jealous of you and Gaara. You guys looked so happy yesterday that I felt that you loved him and not me. I'm sorry. Just please. PLEASE. Don't leave me."

Sakura felt a tear fall down her cheek, "I'm sorry too."

Sasuke turned her around to look straight into her eyes, "Sakura."

Sakura knew what he was going to say. She remembered what Karin had told her.

**[If you wish to be human forever, you must get the prince to say 'I love you'.]**

If he said it, Sakura wouldn't be able to return to her kingdom. She wouldn't be able to save Karin or see her again.

"Sakura. I love-"

"STOP!" Sakura interrupted him, "Don't say it."

"Why not…?" Sasuke was confused, "Don't you love me too?"

"I do." Sakura confessed, "But I need to go home. And if you tell me those words, I won't be able to."

Sasuke let her hand go, "I see."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Sakura wiped tears away.

"Sakura." Sasuke took out the necklace, "Remember this?"

Sakura gasped, "My necklace… you kept it this whole time?"

"I did." Sasuke said, "I was waiting to return it to you…"

Sakura smiled, "Why don't you keep it? Something to remember me by."

Sasuke smiled back, "And something to remember me by." He pulled her close and kissed her gently on the lips.

The sun was setting on the horizon and Sakura was running out of time.

Sasuke let her go and a tears formed in his eyes. Sakura wiped them away with her thumb and Sasuke held her hand to his face.

"Sasuke." Sakura began, "I haven't been completely honest with you."

Before Sasuke had time to ask what she meant, Sakura threw herself into the ocean exactly when the sun set. A glow wrapped itself around her and her legs grew scaly and they conjoined into one sea green fin.

Sasuke gaped, simply watching her transformation from the beach. Sakura looked at him with sad eyes.

"It's true. I'm not human." Sakura said, "I'm sorry for lying to you."

"I don't care." Sasuke mumbled.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I don't care what you are!" Sasuke shouted, "I love you, Sakura!"

Sakura winced at the words, but nothing happened. She didn't turn back into a human. It was too late.

"I have to go now." Sakura said, "Farewell, Sasuke."

"Farewell, Sakura." Sasuke watched her give one more sad look before diving into the ocean, never to return.

Sasuke fell to the ground and hot tears stung his eyes. He put his face in his hands and repeated the words 'I love you, Sakura.' silently to himself.

**…**

Sakura was swimming as if she were going to die if she didn't get home on time. Her fin was aching from the speed, but Sakura ignored it. Karin needed her now. She needed to get home as quickly as she could.

"Well, if it isn't the little princess of Aquatica." a shark named Hidan swam into Sakura's path.

Sakura wasted no time. She balled her hands into fist and punched him clear in the face. He went tumbled to the seafloor. Sakura swam past him, paying him no heed.

She finally saw Aquatica as she swam into sight.

"Sakura!" a few of her friends called to her, "You're back!"

Sakura swam past them and into the city.

"Sakura!" Tenten swam up to her.

Sakura stopped, "Tenten. Tell me. What has been going on?"

"Karin had been kidnapped by Prince Suigetsu of the Sharks and Kisame of the Sharks, but we rescued her and arrested them. Karin hasn't woken up from her coma yet." Tenten said.

"Suigetsu and Kisame?" Sakura gasped, "Where are they?"

"In the Aquatica prison." Tenten said.

"Thanks, Ten!" Sakura swam off towards the prison.

**…**

Izumo and Kotetsu were surprised to see Sakura swimming towards the prison.

"Guards!" Sakura stopped in front of them, "Let me in."

Both men knew that he future queen meant business, so they obeyed without a word.

"Suigetsu!" Sakura called as she entered the prison, "Kisame!"

"Sakura?" both men came up to their bars.

Sakura nodded, "I need both of your guys' help."

"With?" Kisame asked.

"Karin." Suigetsu answered for Sakura.

Sakura nodded again and opened both of their cages, "Let's go."

The three of them swam out of the prison and swam up to the castle to see Karin.

**…**

Karin's eyes opened up after days of been closed. She looked around the room and suddenly began getting images of Artemis flying over the sea. She screamed so loud that all of Aquatica stopped and stared at the castle.

Sakura rushed in, "Karin! I'm here!"

Karin looked at Sakura, "Sakura? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is." Sakura hugged Karin, "Don't worry. Suigetsu and Kisame are going to help you."

**…**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kisame said as he held a triton.

"Of course it is." Suigetsu held one as well, "This is for Karin.

Kisame spotted a large mass above the surface, "There it is!"

Suigetsu swam up to the surface, followed by Kisame. Today, they were going to end this whole legend once and for all.

The two of them popped their heads above the surface and the first thing they saw was the gigantic bird known as Artemis. It was a wicked thing to look at. The feathers that used to be pure white were stained with black and red as if he was now impure and unclean, the feet were badly gnarled like the roots of an ancient tree, his beak slightly open like he was going to let out his mighty call at any second.

Kisame prayed for a second, then he threw his triton. The triton stuck into Artemis and the giant bird called out in agony. Artemis skidded across the water before floating gently on top of it, still holding onto its final breaths.

Suigetsu knew that Kisame was now cursed with death after he injured Artemis. Now it was Suigetsu's turn to be cursed, but this time he was going to kill the albatross.

"For Karin." he whispered before piercing the bird's chest with his triton.

Artemis' eyes were lifeless now. He couldn't even call out his last call before he died, his body still floating on the water.

"We did it…" Kisame breathed, "I wonder if Karin is better…"

"Only one way to find out." Suigetsu swam back under the waves with an eager Kisame behind him.

**…**

Karin's headache was gone. She was confused because it just disappeared suddenly.

"Sakura?" Karin asked her sister, who was still holding her tightly in an embrace, "Where's Suigetsu and Kisame?"

"They went to kill the albatross." Sakura said, "I asked them to."

"But-" Karin began, but she was interrupted by Tenten swimming in.

"Princesses." Tenten bowed, "Prince Suigetsu and Kisame are back from their mission."

Karin was the first to swim out, followed by Sakura.

"Suigetsu?" Karin saw him and Kisame swim into the city, "What happened up there?"

"Karin." Suigetsu smiled, "I'm glad you are ok."

Karin blushed, "Never mind that! Tell me what happened!"

"We killed it." Kisame said, "Artemis is dead."

All the Mer-people began to talk in hushed whispers. Most of them didn't believe the sharks, but if Princess Karin trusted them, they MUST be good because she pretty much never trusted sharks at ALL.

Suigetsu suddenly clutched his stomach and fell to the ground.

"Suigetsu!" Karin and Kisame rushed to him.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked.

"It's the curse of killing or injuring an albatross." Kisame said, "I have it too, but not as severe because I only injured it. Suigetsu landed the final blow."

"So… he's going to…" Karin felt an overwhelming sadness come over her heart. Suigetsu was going to die.

"I'm afraid so." Kisame said sadly, "I'll be next after him."

Karin sat on the ground and put Suigetsu's head in her lap. She wished he didn't have to go so soon. As she sat there, she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Um… excuse me?" came a small voice.

Everyone looked towards the owner of the small voice. It came from the young Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked, "What is it?"

"Um… I have a b-book on albatrosses…" Hinata began, "M-maybe I can s-save them…"

"REALLY?" Sakura swam up to her and gave her a bear hug, "Thank you!"

"I-it's nothing r-really." Hinata wriggled out of the embrace, "Let me g-go get it." She left.

The book Hinata came back with was thick like Karin's stubbornness, and that was pretty damn thick. She flipped through the pages quickly and skimmed over the words on each page. When she found what she was looking for, she shouted "F-found it!"

"First, I-I need lots of A-Artemis' feathers…" Hinata said.

Sakura sent some warriors to get the feathers and they came back with baskets and baskets full of them.

"N-now I need t-to have them lay down f-for a few hours…" Hinata said.

Suigetsu and Kisame were put into a room inside the castle, each one laying on a bed. Hinata then put a single feather on their foreheads and told them to sleep.

**…**

"Well?" Karin asked Hinata hopefully.

"T-they should be a-awake in a few hours…" Hinata said, "F-for now, I'm going t-to make necklaces a-and lucky charms from the feathers f-for everyone…" Hinata bowed to Karin and then swam away to make the charms.

"Do you think they will be ok, Sakura?" Karin asked, "Oh I wish they would hurry and wake up!"

"Calm down, Karin." Sakura smiled, "You worry too much. You must really like Suigetsu."

Karin blushed, "Shut up! Oh…"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Tell me what happened with the prince of Terraka." Karin sat on a nearby bench and patted the seat next to her for Sakura to sit down.

Sakura had a sad look on her face, "Well…" She sat down next to her sister, "It was great… He was very nice to me. His mother approved of me. And then I met Prince Gaara of Siccus. Then your letter came and I went home straight away."

"Letter?" Karin vaguely remembered telling Kisame to send a letter to Sakura, "So Prince Sasuke didn't say 'I love you', eh?"

"He almost did." Sakura said.

"EH?" Karin gasped.

"But I stopped him." Sakura sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't of been able to go home. He was going to say it right before the sunset. I was going to stay human and never return…"

"Sakura…" Karin hugged her, "You should of stayed there. I mean, you would have been happy, right?"

"Not when I knew you were in trouble!" Sakura shouted, "I admit I will miss him, but you needed my help the most. What would of happened if I never came? Artemis could of killed you! Suigetsu and Kisame would still be in Aquatican Prison!"

"Sakura…" Karin said with a saddened expression, "I don't want to think that I caused you unhappiness. Maybe I shouldn't of sent the letter in the first place…"

Sakura gasped. How could Karin say such things? If she hadn't sent that letter…

"Princess Karin! Princess Sakura!" Tenten rushed out of the castle, "Kisame has awakened!"

Both princesses stopped their conversation and rushed into the castle.

**…**

"Kisame!" Sakura swam up to the shark and hugged him, "Are you feeling better?"

"Lots better." Kisame smiled and hugged the young princess back.

"Kisame, I'm glad you are alright." Karin said, "How is Suigetsu?"

Kisame got quiet for a moment, "Well, he seems like he might never wake up again. He's been out of it for a while."

They all gazed at the prince who was sleeping peacefully on the other bed.

"This is all my fault." Karin's face saddened.

"Don't say that." Kisame said, "It's no one's fault. Suigetsu was just trying to protect the one he loves."

Karin blushed, "Loves?"

Kisame nodded, "It's true. Numerous occasions has he talked about nothing but you."

Karin's face got redder as she just stared at Suigetsu's sleeping face, "I hope he wakes soon."

Sakura, who had been sitting in Kisame's lap while still hugging onto him, got off and swam to pat Karin's back, "He will. I promise."

Karin smiled and hugged Sakura, "Thanks, Sakura."

**[I love you, Sakura!]**

The line and scene played in Sakura's head like an old movie. Hearing the "love" that Suigetsu had for Karin made Sakura think of Sasuke's love for her. Maybe she shouldn't have left. No, it was for Karin. Sakura mentally slapped herself for thinking of Sasuke before Karin. She might of loved Sasuke, but Karin was her sister.

"Sakura?" Karin looked at her younger sister, "Are you ok?"

Sakura wasn't paying attention to reality and had a tear rolling down her cheek, "I'm fine."

Karin smiled and wiped the tear away, "Sakura. I think I know who you are thinking of. You're thinking of Sasuke, yes?"

Sakura nodded, "I miss him."

"Then go to him." Karin said, "I am fine now. Artemis is dead thanks to Kisame and Suigetsu, and Suigetsu is fine thanks to Hinata. You no longer have to be here if you don't want to."

"But-" Sakura began to protest.

"No buts!" Karin smacked her lightly on the head, "Live your life the way YOU want to. And I know you want Sasuke to be apart of it."

Sakura smiled brightly and hugged Karin tightly, "Thanks, Karin! I do want him to be apart of it… but I also want you, Kisame, and Suigetsu to be apart of it too."

"And we will." Karin said, "You can always visit us."

"I just need another necklace." Sakura giggled, "Ok, I've decided! I'm going back to Terraka!"

"Good girl." Karin patted her head, "Now when are you leaving?"

Sakura pouted, "So eager for me to leave, huh?"

"I'm just wondering!" Karin laughed nervously.

**…**

By the time Sakura was ready to go, the whole town was there to see her off, all of them wearing an Albatross Feather necklace that Hinata made.

"H-here, Princess." Hinata put the feathered necklace around Sakura's neck, "It's for p-protection."

"Thanks, Hinata!" Sakura gave her a quick bear hug.

"Sakura." Lady Tsunade, the queen of Aquatica, swam up to Sakura and put two underwater-breathing necklaces, "Two, so you can't lose one again."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Sakura bowed.

Karin grabbed her triton, "Ready, Sakura?"

"Yup!" Sakura waved to everyone, "Bye, everybody!"

Sakura swam to keep up to Karin and Kisame. She was so excited to go back. Suddenly, something told her to look back. As she did, she saw Suigetsu waving at her.

Sakura waved gaily at him and swam off.

**…**

Sasuke had not one thought that wasn't about Sakura since she left a few days ago. He just missed her so much that he couldn't help but come back to the beach and hope for her return. Everyday since that day, he had been staying at the beach for hours until the queen sent servants to retrieve him. Even now, he was waiting, sitting on a rock and staring out into the ocean.

**…**

"There it is." Sakura said, memories playing in her head, "I wonder if Sasuke is waiting for me."

"I think he is." Karin pointed to the surface.

Sakura saw Sasuke's reflection in the water above, "No way…"

"Time for you to go, little Sakura." Kisame gave her head a pat, earning a hug in return.

Sakura hugged Karin next, "Karin. After this, swim back quickly to Aquatica and check on Suigetsu. I have a feeling that he's awake."

Karin blinked, "Alright. You ready?"

Sakura was suddenly enveloped by the triton's light. Once again, she felt her fin split in two. When it was over, Sakura looked up at the surface, waved at Karin and Kisame, and swam up.

Her head popped out of the water and the first thing she saw was Sasuke sitting on a rock and staring at her.

"Sakura?" Sasuke began to get up.

"Sasuke." Sakura began walking up to the shore, water lapping at her ankles.

"Sakura!" Sasuke ran and hugged her tightly, not caring if she was naked.

"Sasuke!" Sakura hugged him back with equal enthusiasm.

Sasuke stepped back and handed Sakura his jacket for the second time. This time though, Sakura put it on and buttoned it herself.

"Sakura." Sasuke held her again, "I love you."

Sakura blushed, "I love you too."

Sasuke smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

**…**

"Karin!" Kisame swam after the princess, "Why are you swimming so fast?"

"Sakura told me too!" Karin entered the gates and entered the castle in less than a minute.

Karin swam into the room where Suigetsu was being kept. Suigetsu looked at the princess that just swam so quickly into the room.

"Hello, Karin." Suigetsu said casually.

Karin panted for a few moments before saying, "You're awake…"

"Looks like it." Suigetsu joked.

Karin wanted to punch him, but she refrained from doing so, "How long were you awake for?"

"I saw you, Kisame, and Sakura leave." Suigetsu answered truthfully.

"And you didn't tell me?" Karin raised her voice.

"Sakura was more important at the time." Suigetsu said.

Karin felt defeated. How could she argue with him when he was pretty much right?

"Karin." Suigetsu began, "I have a feeling this is where I'm suppose to say 'I love you'."

Karin blushed, "Eh? Are you sure?"

"Of course. The atmosphere-"

"Not that! Are you sure you love me?"

"Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't of said it if I wasn't!"

Karin hugged him tightly, burying her head in his chest, "I… I love you too… I think."

Suigetsu smiled and patted her head.

**A Few Years Later**

"Sasuke!" Sakura quickly hurried to the beach, "We are going to miss it!"

"We won't!" Sasuke argued, "I promise you."

Sakura pouted as she put her water-breathing necklace on her, "Where's Gaara?"

"Right here!" Gaara caught up to them, "I got my necklace on already."

"Good!" Sakura grabbed both of their hands, "Let's go then! I can't miss my sister's wedding!"

The three of them descended into the water before diving in.

All of Aquatica was decorated for the event. Princess Karin was marrying Prince Suigetsu. This meant that the Sharks and the Mer-People were going to become united under one kingdom. A lot of people were happy about this, while others were mad. However, no one could look at the couple and feel anger. They looked so happy that others couldn't help but feel happy as well.

Sakura was the Maid of Honor, while Kisame was the Best Man. Kisame met Sakura and the two boys at the gate.

"You ready, Sakura?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah!" Sakura said with excitement, "I need to seat these guys real quick, K?"

"Go ahead." Kisame nodded, "I'll be in the back, waiting."

"Got cha." Sakura pulled Gaara and Sasuke into the wedding room.

The room was huge to say the least. One side had Sharks while the other were Mer-People. Sakura quickly seated the boys in the front of the Mer-People side.

"See you guys after the ceremony." Sakura swam to the back.

**…**

Karin looked positively stunning in her dress and Sakura couldn't help but cry.

"Don't cry." Karin said as her sister walked her down the isle, "Everyone is watching."

"I don't care." Sakura pouted, "I never thought I would live to see this day."

Karin resisted the urge to hit her sister, "Oh shut up, will ya?"

As Karin got up to the altar, Sakura took her place behind her.

The ceremony went on smoothly and before everyone knew it, the two kissed and it ended.

**…**

The after party was now going on. The bridesmaids were to dance with the groomsmen.

"They surely seem happy." Kisame twirled Sakura around as they watched Suigetsu and Karin dance.

"Yup!" Sakura giggled, "I'm so happy for her!"

However, that happy feeling was short lived when Suigetsu slammed cake into Karin's face, which resulted in a MASSIVE cake fight. Needless to say, most of the cake was covering the floor.

"Poor cake." Sasuke looked at it sadly.

Gaara picked a small piece off the floor and ate it, "Wow, this is good."

"DUDE! EW!" Sasuke smacked the rest out of Gaara's hand.

"Aww…" Gaara looked at the piece sadly on the floor again.

The celebration went on anyways. For days that turned into weeks, then turned into a month. Of course, Sakura had to say goodbye some time.

"I hope you had fun." Karin said, "And I'll be at your wedding one day."

"I know you will." Sakura smiled and hugged Karin, "Good bye! I hope you and Suigetsu have a wonderful marriage."

"After THAT cake fight?" Karin laughed, "Oh this is gonna be one hell of a marriage."

Sakura giggled, "Bye!" She grabbed the two boys and began swimming away.

"Bye!" Karin called after her little sister.

**…**

"Ew, we are all wet." Gaara said coming out of the water, clearly soaked.

"No duh!" Sasuke growled, "I was excepting us to be DRY!"

"Boys." Sakura warned.

"Yes, ma'am." they said in unison.

Sakura smiled and looked back into the ocean. She then thought to herself, 'Good luck, sis.'

"Are you guys gonna have a cake fight at YOUR wedding?" Gaara asked in excitement, "Because that looked fun!"

"No way!" Sasuke yelled, "Mother would KILL me!"

"And that's an understatement." Sakura laughed.

"So true." Sasuke shuttered.

Sakura smiled again. She couldn't wait for their wedding. If only it would come sooner…

**…**

On the surface, Artemis was still floating. The wing of the bird twitched slightly as his eyes popped open.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>*This legend is completely made up. ^^<strong>

****U.F.O. Unidentified Floating Object XD**

*****Siccus means "dry" in latin. Meaning Gaara is the ruler of a desert kingdom. ^^**

_Hikarru: WOO! Worked on this for MONTHS! Now it is FINALLY finished! XDDD I am REALLY proud of this one-shot and knowing that it beat Gaby's record is even sweeter! Knowing her, she'll beat it. T^T Hope you liked it! Mata ne!_


End file.
